


desolate souls

by delicates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional Baggage, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags will be updated, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicates/pseuds/delicates
Summary: "they were losing touch with themselves— with who they used to be. he finds that he doesn't really mind that much anymore."in which hinata shouyou has lost more than he's ever imagined.





	desolate souls

【ｄｅｓｏｌａｔｅ　ｓｏｕｌｓ. 】

ᴾᴿᴼᴸᴼᴳᵁᴱ

  
  
  
  


_     “It is a cold feeling _ _ – _ _ loneliness. It leaves your heart barren and your mind is swallowed in despair because of it. You are surrounded by people but you are alone, are you not? You do not feel the warmth they have to offer because you do not have the strength to let them in. You lack compassion. It is a feeling that you haven’t known for awhile now. That is you, right?” _

_     “It is.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i suck at prologues so i decided to not even bother with a real one for now until i improve. anyway, this fic pretty much revolves around the emotional and mental impact that this kind of environment has on a person because that's something i've always been really curious about. it's rare to see anyone go in depth with it. so yea! there will be some dark themes featured but i will add trigger warnings at the beginning should i need to. anyway, slowish updates because i'm lazy but stick around it'll be worth it i promise  
>  
> 
> twitter: KIMIZUKlS


End file.
